Worlds Will Collide: Lilith's Side
by xXReaperComposerxX
Summary: This is my OC's side of the story in Worlds Will Collide story written by xXTWEWYfan42996Xx and xTrateltx. Please check out the original story! Crossover of Kingdom Hearts and TWEWY.
1. Chapter 1

**Worlds Will Collide**

**A/N Uhm.. This is my part of the story in Worlds Will Collid writen with xTrateltx and xXTWEWYfan42996Xx! My writing isn't as good as Tra-chans' or TWEWYFans' but I hope you will enjoy this! This is the fic: .net/s/5740740/1/Worlds_Will_Collide**

* * *

'Good night everyone!' Lilith gave a small wave before heading to her shared room with Miki's.

'Wao~' Lilith said in awe. 'Isn't it nice of Carmine to let us stay in the hotel, Miki?'

'Yeah.' Miki took the key from Lilith's grasp and ran to their room. Miki stared at the huge room with 2 metallic blue queen sized beds with canopies, a wonderful view of Shibuya and well, everything a high class suite would have…but better.

'I take the one not near the window!' Lilith flopped on the bed and started to roll around. 'You always take the one not near the window.' Miki put her luggage near her bed before doing the same as Lilith.

'Well, it would be bad if I fall out the window! And the stalkers would see you first if we had any!' Lilith said cheerfully.

'Gee, thanks' Miki said sarcastically before taking her heartless plushie and throwing it at Lilith. 'Hey! We'll at least if the mafia is after us and broke down the door, they'll probably kill me first! Win Win situation.'

Miki gave Lilith a look before sighing.

'It's kinda weird how the Organization and the Players came all of a sudden. It's kinda like…we're in a fanfiction. Or whoever is up there is screwing with us.' Miki said thoughtfully.

Lilith stopped her rolling. 'They're ALWAYS against us.' Lilith went into her thinking position which is almost exactly like Roxas 'Isn't Zenan so cool? He has super powers! Lilith giggled childishly. 'I wonder what powers I'll get!'

Miki 'hmmd' before saying she's tired and wants to sleep. Since Lilith had nothing to do, she also fell asleep.

Suddenly, Lilith was falling into darkness. White birds suddenly appeared and flew all around her before flying back into the darkness.

'Wow…where am I?' Lilith stood on a huge round stained glass showing Castle Oblivion. 'Miki? Are you here?' She looked at the beautiful glowing stained glass before a voice echoed. 'Another child of darkness. Don't be afraid of the light. Take your time and choose.' Lilith screamed a little before covering her mouth with her hands. 'Oh crap. What the hell is happening?' The voice spoke again. 'The door has closed and the door will be opened again with the help of the princess' awakening. Step forward and choose. Power sleeps within you.' 3 pedestals appeared in a flash of light, holding a shield, a staff and a sword respectively. 'If you give it form…it will give you strength.'

Lilith by now was in a daze. 'Choose well'

'Oh…god. I need Miki. Where is she?' Lilith walked slowly to the shield and held it. The voice spoke again. 'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?'

'Uhm…I want to check out the other ones first. Sorry.' Lilith said apologetically.

Next, she touched the sword. 'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.'

Finally, she grabbed the staff. 'The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin.'

Lilith thought for a second. She was never good at sword fighting…or anything else really. Except for singing…and maybe drawing. She sighed.

'Maybe the staff is the one for me…but…maybe the sword…or the shield. I'm getting no where with this! I need Miki's help!'

She walked up to the staff and made a grab for it. 'I hope I don't regret this.' The voice asked again. 'Is this the power you seek?' Lilith looked around with determined eyes. 'Yes' She nodded. 'Your path is set. Now, what will you give in exchange?' She looked at the shield and sword.

'Well…I might need to be at least skilled in the sword…In case my magic doesn't work. So…Away with the shield I suppose.' She walked up to the shield. The voice repeated the description of the shield. 'You give up this power?' Lilith nodded again. 'You've chosen the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?' She nodded hesitantly. 'I'm so gonna regret this aren't I?' She sighed. Suddenly the pedestals broke and soon the stained glass did too. She fell into the darkness once again.

Lilith fell onto another stained glass with her brother, Ceilo, her twin, Arren and Miki as the design.

The staff appeared in her hand. 'You have gained the power to fight.' Lilith waved the staff around before swinging sharply downwards. 'Great! You did well! I se this power to protect the people close to you. There will be times when you'll have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.'

Lilith smiled. 'Hey! This isn't so bad!' Her smiled dropped. 'Oh..shit' Suddenly Heartless started to appear around her. While Lilith started to panic, a Heartless scratched her arms. Lilith fell down on to the floor, with tears in her eyes. 'Crap! That fucking hurt.' Now Lilith isn't one to swear, but this hurt badly.

'Think! What spells do Sora and the others use?!' A Heartless jumped at her. She held the staff in front of her protectively and screamed 'Blizzaga!' The Heartless all around her froze and disappeared into the darkness. 'Behind you!' The voice called out.

Huge blobs of darkness appeared all around her. She sank down until she ended up on an island. With her brothers and best friend hanging around. 'Oh! Am I done!?'

'Not yet. The door won't open yet. I'll need to know more about yourself.'

Lilith walked up to Miki. 'What's most important to you?' She asked. Lilith thought for a second before replying 'My family' Miki smiled and nodded before starting to draw in her sketch book again. 'Okay…'

She walked up to Ceilo. 'What do you want out of life?' 'To be able to protect those important to me. Ceilo ruffled her hair a bit before looking back at the island.

Finally, she went up to Arren. 'What are you afraid of?' Lilith almost blurted out bugs but decided not to. 'To be used.' Arren smiled. The voice echoed again. 'You want your family to be safe. You want to be able to protect. You're afraid to be used. Your adventure begins at dawn. Keep a steady pace and you'll do fine. The day you open the door is far and near.'

The surroundings disappeared and she was on another stained glass, this time with The World That Never Was on it. A few Heartless appeared but Lilith destroyed them easily with a few Thundagas and Aero.

A stained glass stair case appeared. She walked up the stairs cautiously, looking for any Heartless that might appear. Suddenly, the voice spoke again. 'When you get closer to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.' A bright light shined on Lilith and she had to squint. Lilith looked behind her and saw that her shadow became a huge Heartless. 'And don't forget…

'Crap' Lilith thought in horror before backing away slowly and running, stopping when she was about to fall of the edge. The Heartless turned towards her. A tentacle of darkness shot towards her. Lilith ran to the left. Tentacle after tentacle attacked her. 'I can't keep this up' She panted heavily. 'I gotta kill it!' She followed her instinct and pointed her staff, and screamed 'Firaga! Thundaga!' A fire bolt with electricity surrounding it. While the Heartless was in pain, she somehow jumped…floated to the Heartless' head and started to slash at it. She screamed all the magic spells she learned, and slashed occasionally. And soon, the Heartless was kneeling on the ground.

At the end, Lilith was panting heavily. 'But don't be afraid.' Darkness surrounded her again. 'What's going on?' Lilith thought. 'My vision…' 'You hold the mightiest weapon of all.' Her eyes opened wide. She tried to reach out before the darkness grabbed hold of her again. 'So don't forget: You will help the Key open the door.'

**Lilith POV**

I woke up to Miki poking and shaking me and was about to draw on my face with a permanent marker.

'Miki!' I squeezed Miki until she couldn't breathe. 'I had the weirdest dream! A Heartless attacked me and…and…'I zoned out as I looked at the marker. 'DOOD! THAT'S A PERMANENT MARKER! WHAT THE HELL?!'

Miki scratched her neck sheepishly before quickly hiding her marker. I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a teenager with silver and black streaked spiky hair with a pair of cat ears on the top of his head. He had pale blue eyes, with black battle-tattoo-like markings on either side of his face. He was wearing a black bandana, a white t-shirt with a cat symbol, two black wristbands on either arm,

'Miki…Who's that?'

* * *

**A/N LOL Lame ending. This chapter is longer than my other stories xD I know Lilith is already a character in my D. Gray Man crossover, but I didn't finalize my other female OC, so...you actually might see this scene in that fic but...will kinda be diffrent. Like...AU-ish I suppose. Whatever go and read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 2nd Chapter I wrote**.

* * *

Axel lifted his hand and summoned a Dark Corridor. "Come on! Let's get going." Axel, Xion, Roxas and Xemnas went in together. Joshua looked at the portal in interest before casually strolling in. Zexion was behind me as I cautiously walked into the portal.

We arrived in a dark alleyway in what I suppose is Paris. We saw some random people passing by. I looked at my clothes. 'Normal enough…' Checking everyone else's clothes, I decided that the Organization members needed to take off their cloaks.

"Uhm…" I began awkwardly when all eyes turned to me. "You guys might want to take off your cloaks…you kinda stand out." The Organization members took their cloaks off and tied it around their waist.

Xemnas was wore a long black sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. Axel was wore a red t-shirt with white shorts. Roxas wore the clothes he had during KH2 and Xion wore a black t-shirt that reached her knees with leggings. Joshua…just wore what he always wore.

Joshua suddenly giggled. "I'm afraid I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Yoshiya Kiryu, but Mother and Father call me Joshua. And of course, you people may too. Now may ask the beautiful ladies for their names?"

I guess Xion and I noticed were the only girls here and blushed at Joshua's words. In the background you could hear Axel and Roxas muttering angrily.

Xion introduced herself "I'm Xion, number 14 of Organization 13, it's nice to meet you!" Xion said cheerfully. "Oh?" Joshua went to his thinking position. "The 14th member of a group of 13? How intresting. Now, what about you?" Joshua turned to me…as did everyone else.

Not used to the attention, I began to feel a blush and kind of..started to hyperventilate. Axel watched me with a raised eyebrow. 'Breathe.' I thought to myself. 'Breathe.' Taking a deep breath, and started talking "I-I'm Lilith Flemmia…uhm…It's a pleasure to meet everyone." The rest just casually said their names.

"Let's begin." Xemnas ordered. "We split up again. This will simply be a recon. Come back at this location as soon as you find information on the Heartless and the…Noise. Pair up or go solo. Move out." Xemnas disappeared into a dark corridor and left us awkwardly standing.

"Well! I get Roxy and Xion! Let's go kiddies!" They also left which left Joshua, Zexion and I. Zexion casually opened a corridor. He looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" Joshua giggled and walked towards the corridor you following him quietly.

There was no trace of the people who were there once before.

* * *

**A/N I don't even know what happened…**


End file.
